


Electric

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: "The future was uncertain, but their lives intertwining with an unscientific certainty exhilarated him."In which Okabe and Kurisu find themselves locked on the lab rooftop...during a rainfall, of all times.(For tumblr prompt request: 'Electric').





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been radio silence on my end for some time, but here's yet another prompt transferred from tumblr, requested by an anonymous! Hope you all enjoy. ~
> 
>  
> 
> "We got no money but we got heart,  
> We're gonna rattle this ghost town." ~ 'Anna Sun' - Walk the Moon

It had started off as a simple drizzle; before they knew it, the rain poured incessantly down on their backs, the streets of Akihabara below them completely drenched. Kurisu yelped in surprise as the rain began to pour, running towards the door of the lab rooftop to go back directly to the lab for shelter. Okabe came in close behind her; he didn’t particularly mind the rain that much, but he knew better than to stay behind and hear Kurisu’s endless badgering of getting shelter (aka, her way of showing that she actually cared for him, he learned).

Kurisu turned the knob of the door, and when she didn’t move forward, Okabe looked around her to see what the problem was, suddenly noticing how much her face had gone pale. With a slow turn of her head, she locked eyes with him and spoke in a low voice.

“…did this lock itself when you closed it earlier coming up here?”

Okabe gave a confused look and reached for the handle, turning it as he did so. “W-wait, that shouldn’t be locked, that’s  _never_ locked-”

No movement as he turned it.

He began to pale as well, suddenly noticing the rain’s onset of pouring becoming slightly more heavy. It was still tolerable to be able to stay outside, but in this situation….

“…Okabe!”

He heard Kurisu sigh as she leaned against the metal door, exasperated. “Is this really happening right now?”

Okabe scoffed. “Unless you took your cell phone with you-”

“No, because I didn’t expect to be locked on top of a roof during a rainstorm, thank you very much,” Kurisu interjected, glaring at him as she did so.

Okabe gritted his teeth, but didn’t respond back, knowing she was, well…completely right. He eyed his surroundings and walking to the railing, he looked down-

“Don’t even think about suggesting we tie our clothes to make a rope to get down there, because you’re on your own,” Kurisu said, sarcasm in her voice.

Okabe snorted. “Who’s the one that suggested  _what_ , now? I’d say you’re the one with quite the imagination here.”

“Hah?” Kurisu turned towards him, hands on her hip. “Look-”

“We’re stuck in this situation,” Okabe interrupted her, and nodded towards the streets. “And I was checking if one of our trusty lab members were walking around, unlike my assistant here who’s just complaining.”

Kurisu opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again, sighing as she leaned back against the door once more.

“…whatever. I just don’t want to have to move any more than I have to.” With that, she suddenly wrapped herself in her cardigan and eyed Okabe, who gave her a questioning look before he realized and turned away. As she looked away from him, he came up to her and offered his lab coat, averting his eyes as he did so. She squinted at him.

“…your lab coat is still white, you know.”

Okabe draped the lab coat over her front and she yelped in surprise as she took it (she realized it was a lot heavier when it was wet, too).

“It’s a thicker material than your white blouse, at least…I don’t know if it’ll make you more comfortable, but…”

His voice trailed off as he looked away from her while she wore the lab coat. It was wet (they were both drenched), but he was right, she thought to herself; it did cover at least the essential areas of her chest and didn’t quite make her blouse as transparent as the rain had made it. She laughed at herself quietly when she eyed Okabe briefly, realizing how difficult it was for him to actually be sincere about his emotions as his true self.

“What?” he asked, finally looking at her.

She shook her head. “Nothing,” she replied, wrapping the coat around her. “….thanks.”

They both said nothing after that, allowing the rain to fall and fill the silence between them. The summer rains typically didn’t last long, but this felt exceptionally longer. She was just glad it was warm enough for the both of them to be out.

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he crossed his arms comfortably, the temperature not effecting him at all. It was then that Kurisu noticed that she rarely saw Okabe without his lab coat on. Sure, all he wore was a simple gray shirt and beige pants, but there was something about that simplicity that made him who he was to her.

As the rain continued to fall, she also noticed something else that was different; while the absence of his lab coat was a contrast to the everyday norm she saw him as, she realized his hair had been reduced to a flat style, his signature gel-backed hair no longer in its place. His bangs covered his forehead in a messy array, and suddenly to her, he seemed a lot more normal than she originally saw him as. How she saw him before was beyond her; he was Okabe, but it was as if she was seeing another side of him that no one really has seen (with the exception of Mayuri, of course, she thought to herself).

As if on cue, he brushed away the bangs from his forehead, the strands moving from his front for awhile before the rain brought them down once more. Kurisu couldn’t remember how long she had been staring at him, with most likely a flush on her face, when he suddenly locked eyes with her. Why she didn’t look away was even more beyond what she could comprehend as she stared at him back with just as much tenacity.

So when he stepped forward towards her in an attempt to ask her what was wrong, and she found herself bringing his face closer to hers and locking her lips with his, she realized all rationale was out of her mind the moment she had seen this other side of him.

There was hesitation in him as she felt him stiffen under her touch, with her cupping her hands around his face. For all rational purposes, she felt (simply put), quite stupid. It was a rash action; something unseen and unpredicted and most definitely out of line with her own personality, she knew. What was she, some type of childish school girl?

She pulled away after some time, feeling slightly embarrassed, and knowing full well she owed an apology. Opening her mouth to apologize, she found herself unable to speak as she realized he closed the space between them, suddenly responding to her with even more fervor.

What began as a simple kiss became much fuller, and while she couldn’t remember who started it, she realized she didn’t  _have_ to care about it. Her arms around his neck, her letting him closer than she usually did-

And there were the little things she began to notice about him; as he pulled her close to him with his arms wrapped around her hips and him leaning in much more close than he did before, a sudden realization as she felt the metal door behind her enclosing her in a space between it and him, he wanted her just as much as she did to him. It was a small factor she so often knew daily that they were by all means together, but it was instances like this that served as a nice reminder.

Rationale fell through completely, because she had never felt  _so alive._

For him, it came on instinct. He suddenly found himself deepening what was so simple before, with initial fear at first. But when she began to respond, fear was completely replaced with a passion and love he couldn’t quite process, and so he acted upon what felt right and comfortable.

The occasional moans he heard from her was a good indicator that everything was alright, he surmised.

Being this close to her,  _the Makise Kurisu_ , had his head reeling. How could such a prodigy love a random stranger like himself, most of all, in another country from where she was living?

As the events of last summer flashed through his mind briefly, he quickly concluded that they weren’t two strangers in the world that met out of coincidence. Call it Fate, Convergence, or the Choice of Steins;Gate, but he believed by all means they were meant to meet in every world line, no matter the context. The future was uncertain, but their lives intertwining with an unscientific certainty exhilarated him.

Her being next to him, the thought of their worldline fates, the fact that she was bringing him even closer at that moment-

It revived him, and he never knew that such a quick turn in events could be so  _electrifying._

Maybe it was the rain, maybe it was their locked-in situation, but whichever the reason, the moment was theirs alone to be in, within the privacy of their own world. And as he pulled away, breaths short, gazes locked, he noticed it in her eyes too; the sensation of feeling so alive without reason, glazed over with only emotion, so illogical and very much unlike them.

But it was one of the reasons why the impression of love came as strong as a bond between them. The irrationality and baseless theories of their meeting is what founded their stable connection, and it was all Kurisu could softly smile about as she walked forward into Okabe’s embrace, a response in likewise.


End file.
